


Pillow Talk

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going with the premise that Nicolas de L'Enfant did not destroy himself, but merely went to ground for a time.  Nicki has found a kindred spirit and lover in Daniel Molloy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

"Why are you even asking? His cruelty has surely not escaped your notice.”

This blunt and very direct way of expression was something that Daniel appreciated. No games, no obfuscation---just truth. He found it unexpected in a contemporary of Lestat’s; he had assumed that it was some kind of Old World thing, the labyrinthine manner of expression and relating. As a human such musings would not have entered his mind. He had been a vampire for a while now and he was still sometimes bemused at just how off the mark he’d been about so many things.

“Just curious” Daniel said, rolling to his side and looking at Nicolas, sprawled bonelessly across the middle of the bed, bloodied sheet bunched about his hips. “No one tells me anything of any use--it’s all meaningless prose meant to dazzle. Not that there is truth in some of it, but the layers of bullshit..well, come on, Nicki, you know what I mean.”

Nicolas did. None better, as far as Armand and his methods were concerned. He did not wonder that Daniel had latched onto Armand; he had once been mortal and furious with Lestat, erstwhile friend and lover for the crime of Leaving Him Behind. He thought sometimes that Lestat would have done well to have stuck to his first instinct and disappeared from his life forever.

But then...he would have been dust long ago. No delectable Daniel of the Talented Tongue, no Lestat to infuriate and beguile him by turns even though he had no wish at all to become entangled in _that_ hot mess. He smiled to himself. Hot Mess. What a perfectly delicious turn of phrase. The volatile and passionate relationship Lestat had with Louis chafed at his soul somehow---perhaps it was why, at his fateful turning, he had hated Lestat so very much. He did not relish the idea of anyone able to hold that much power over him.

“Do you love him?” Nicki asked.

Daniel stared at him for a long moment. “Yeah. Fucked up, huh?”

“Indeed.” Nicki said, pulling the the covers over both their bodies. “Daniel--he is a master manipulator. How could you think to stand fast against that?” Nicki drew him close, his cheek against Daniel’s pale blond hair.

“Hard to explain...I don’t understand it myself, really. Do you get addiction? What it means?”

Nicki smiled. “Better than you think. It’s not a very new phenomenon.”

“Then I guess you know what I mean.”

Later, under Nicki’s body with his mouth filled with Nicki’s blood and his head full of Nicki’s strange yet compassionate affection, Daniel had to ask.

“What about you? Lestat can be cruel. Do you love him still?”

“I lost my feelings for him a long time ago, my Danny. Nothing to do with cruelty, believe me. I don't hate him as I once thought I did and he is not so cruel as he thinks. Forget all this, can’t you? I have done so,you can do it too--it's not difficult.” Nicki considered. “Unless you don’t _want_ to give it up.”

Daniel looked at him, mute.

FIN


End file.
